


At my mercy

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Dominance, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇新狐新肉的翻译。</p>
            </blockquote>





	At my mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At my mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148075) by [Bayerngirl19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19). 



警告：  
Light Bondage，Dominance，Anal Sex，Blow Jobs，Kink，Rough Sex，Cum Play  
警告：  
Light Bondage，Dominance，Anal Sex，Blow Jobs，Kink，Rough Sex，Cum Play  
警告：  
Light Bondage，Dominance，Anal Sex，Blow Jobs，Kink，Rough Sex，Cum Play

 

↑重要的事情说三遍

 

你已经被提示过了

 

At my mercy

第一章

马茨和曼努埃尔跌跌撞撞地穿过他们酒店房间的门廊。在此期间他们的嘴唇一直紧紧粘在一起。曼努埃尔像往常一样掌控着主动权，把马茨推倒在床上，自己爬到他上方。他坚硬的下体和马茨的互相摩擦。马茨叹了口气，伸手抓住了曼努埃尔的屁股。

“嗯嗯简直等不及操它”

“做梦吧胡梅尔斯”

“有没搞错？你想干我，还只叫我的姓？”

“操，马茨”

马茨采用某种不为人知的手段，交换了他们的位置。现在，马茨才是那个在上方的人。他和曼努埃尔的额头互相抵着：“不，是我要干你”

 

曼努埃尔一只手穿进马茨的头发里，粗鲁地把他的头拉下来，他们的嘴唇碰在一起粗暴地亲吻着。在狠狠地咬了马茨的嘴唇一口之后曼努埃尔打破了亲吻。他咬得那么狠，对方的嘴唇开始出血。

 

“脱衣服”曼努埃尔说着，一只手放在马茨上衣下摆上。

“除非你也脱”

“求之不得”曼努埃尔坏笑着说。当他们重新滚在一起的时候他脑子里已经拟好了占据主动权的方案。

 

当曼努埃尔陷入他的脑补时马茨才刚刚开始脱衣服。下一刻，他狂乱地撕扯着衣服把它们丢在地板上。接着是短裤和袜子，最后是内裤。马茨看着曼努埃尔拉下自己的内裤，舔着嘴唇。

 

在曼努埃尔来得及做出任何反应之前，马茨向前压在他身上，抓住了曼努埃尔已经变硬的阴茎，把年长男人含进了嘴里。他很快地把那家伙从头到底舔了一遍，尔后慢慢地吞吐起来。对曼努埃尔来说这实在是太慢了。他一手抓住马茨的头发，大力强迫对方按照自己的节奏动作。他看见马茨的眼睛里因为头发被大力撕扯而冒出了眼泪，然后他微微放松了抓握，转而大力戳进马茨嘴里。他用力太大了。他觉得自己简直都能立刻射出来了。于是他逼着自己放慢了点速度。马茨挣扎着把他吐了出来。

 

“我操，曼努，你快把我给抓秃了”

曼努埃尔耸耸肩：“有本杂志说你的发际线已经开始后退，我只是加快了这个进程”

“请你别”

 

马茨把自己的身体强行挤进曼努埃尔的双腿之间，伸长手臂从床边的抽屉里抓到了一管润滑剂。马茨在手指上挤上大大一坨，把一根手指压进曼努埃尔的屁股里。

 

“看着我胡梅尔斯”

马茨缓缓抬头，直至他看见了曼努埃尔的眼睛：“如果你今天上了我，你是要承担后果的”

马茨看了曼努埃尔一眼，又低下眼睛。他的手指继续动作。最后，他说：“而我愿意冒那个险”

说着，马茨已经伸进了一个指节，忽略掉了那些来自曼努的威胁，比如“我不接受被压”或者“你会遭报应”之类。他慢慢转动自己的手指，进入得足够深，轻轻刷过那一点，然后抽动起来，每一次都戳在那个点上。当他感受到曼努埃尔已经足够适应一根手指时他让第二根手指也接着滑进去，两根手指像剪刀一样张开，在曼努埃尔的敏感点附近揉了起来。他用手指用力地干着对方，每一次都扫过那个点，最终曼努埃尔在他身下绝望地呜呜呻吟了出来。马茨这才把自己的手指撤出来。

 

“这是你最后的机会马茨，你要是上了我，后果很严重”

“什么样的后果呢？”马茨低声呻吟着，一边摆出一个跪姿，抬起了曼努埃尔的腿，把它们扛在自己的肩膀上。他坚硬的阴茎在曼努埃尔的穴口试探地戳着。

“很严重，你会哭的”

“真的咩，曼努。因为我从来都不会哭”

 

马茨得意洋洋地笑着，捅了进去。曼努埃尔很紧，那花了马茨一段时间来把自己全部插进去。他静了片刻，艰难地把自己拔出来，再狠狠地撞进去。他能感受到曼努埃尔，随着他的每一次插入，在慢慢适应着他。曼努埃尔不停地大声诅咒着，他的手指抓进了马茨的肩膀又松开，而马茨的阴茎仍然埋在他的屁股里。曼努不情不愿地看着马茨，后者脸上看不出什么表情。

 

“学着适应吧。”马茨嘟囔着说。

曼努埃尔用手撑着马茨的胸膛，直起身来。他停下来喘了一会，然后猛地沉下身，让马茨的性器顶端刚好戳中他自己的敏感点。他重复着这个动作，骑着马茨，手一直紧紧扣着对方的肩膀。他能感觉到自己正随着一次次的戳刺向最后的高潮迈进，马茨抓住了他的肩膀好把他按在自己的性器上。他们俩大声的呻吟声填满了房间。曼努埃尔是第一个射出来的。他疯狂地撸着自己，与此同时马茨一次次地戳着那个点。他大声地射了出来，射在了马茨的脸上，还有几滴落在他的胸膛上。马茨比他多坚持了一会，在几次冲刺之后射在了曼努埃尔的身体里。

 

两个人都精疲力竭。马茨还没来得及把自己拔出来就睡着了。曼努埃尔耸了耸肩。他已经输掉了这场和马茨争夺控制权的比赛。他趴在对方的肩膀上睡着了。

 

无论如何，明天将会是不同的。曼努埃尔从来不做受，而马茨将会发现世事艰难，无论他喜不喜欢。

 

第二章

当曼努埃尔起身的时候他嘶嘶地抽着凉气。马茨还在睡，他的性器仍然深深埋在曼努埃尔体内。曼努埃尔试着让马茨的老二滑出去，在此过程中他忍不住呻吟了起来。从来没有人能上他，马茨真是幸运。眼下，他已经开始盘算该怎样报复这年轻男人了。曼努埃尔轻轻地把马茨往旁边推了推，尽可能轻手轻脚地爬下了床。不过，众所周知，当你试图潜行的时候总会比平时弄出更多的噪音。当地板在他的脚下吱嘎作响时他咬住了嘴唇，条件反射地转头去看马茨。很好，马茨仍然睡得很熟。曼努埃尔打开他的衣柜，拿出两幅粉红色的毛茸茸的手铐，踮着脚走回床边。他把马茨的两只手都举了起来，把它们分别和铁质床头板在他脑后铐在了一起。曼努坏笑了起来。是时候好好教马茨做人了。

“起床了甜心”曼努埃尔笑着说，一面抚摸着他的大腿。

“甜心？”马茨笑了起来。当他眨眨眼睛完成聚焦之后他就笑不出来了，“这是搞毛啊曼努？”

“怎么了，哪里出问题了吗宝贝？”曼努埃尔咬着自己的嘴唇好不笑出来。他的手一直没有离开过马茨的大腿。

“怎么了？我说这些颜色奇葩的手铐！”他叹了口气，扯动着那些禁锢。

“亲爱的马茨，昨晚我已经警告过你，上了我是要承担后果的。”

“求求你曼努埃尔”

“好吧好吧，我们来玩个游戏。如果我赢了，你就要被铐着被我上。你赢了就可以被解开然后被我上。”

马茨笑了：“所以无论结果是什么样我都得被你干”

“是的。我告诉过你了马茨我不做受”

曼努埃尔握住自己的阴茎开始撸动，手指不时刮过顶端。啊他最喜欢的撸管方式。他手上的速度越来越快，直到他完全勃起，下体开始变湿。“随便你干什么，马茨，记住不要吐出来也不要咽下去就好”

“啊？”

“你很快就明白了。”曼努埃尔邪恶地笑了，一点一点地把自己的阴茎塞进了马茨嘴里，直到他抵到了对方的喉壁，而马茨，很显然，并没有出现逆呕反应。曼努埃尔的蓝眼睛紧锁着马茨的褐色眼睛，他拔出自己的性器，又重新戳刺进那温暖的口腔。曼努埃尔的手指拂过马茨的脸颊：“你含着我的老二的样子看起来真可爱”马茨试图说些什么，然而这尝试仅仅是带给了他的性器一阵令人愉悦的颤动，曼努埃尔并没能听清那些句子。现在，他离自己的高潮很近了，他的性器开始流出液体，他仍然幅度很小地在马茨的嘴里前后摆动，直到他把自己释放在马茨的舌头上。曼努埃尔抽出自己的阴茎，手指陷进了马茨的肩膀。“不要吐出来也不要吞下去，就保持这个姿势”马茨的眼神里充满了挫败而曼努埃尔因此放声大笑。年轻些的男人已经勃起了，尖叫着让人来狠狠地干他，但曼努埃尔抵制住了本能的诱惑，保持了理智。

“记好了，如果你没坚持住你就得带着这对粉红手铐被我干”曼努埃尔说。此时他正在撸动马茨的阴茎，让年轻男人洒出了几滴精液，它们顺着他的下巴流下来。曼努埃尔看出了马茨眼神里写满的失望：“别担心，无论结果如何我都会上你”他坐回身去，开始懒洋洋地撸动自己的阴茎让它硬起来，看着马茨挣扎着要把那些东西留在他的嘴里。他看着马茨，已经完全勃起，阴茎因为流出的前液而变得湿滑，双腕被牢牢铐着。他完全任由曼努埃尔摆布，像个孩子。曼努埃尔又硬了，快得令人发指。他放开自己硬得发疼的阴茎，手指抚摸着马茨敏感的皮肤，让他发出喘息声，更多的精液沿着他的下巴流了出来。曼努埃尔笑了：“你的表现可真不怎么样”他的手指抚上马茨脖子上的痒痒肉，让对方笑了起来，这无疑让更多的液体流了出去。马茨挫败地拽着束缚着他手腕的工具，他就快输了。曼努埃尔没有放过这个机会，他吻住了马茨，最后一点液体也从他的下巴上流了下来。曼努埃尔得意地笑了，松开了他的嘴唇。

“噢噢噢噢”

马茨低低地叹了口气：“我什么都做不好。”

曼努埃尔觉得心像是被负罪感拧了一下：“不不你才不是。”

“我连十分钟都坚持不了”

曼努埃尔笑着说：“你难道没看出来吗？我一开始就把你推进了必败之地。”

“哦？”

“你不可能永远保持这个姿势的。”曼努埃尔朝他眨了眨眼。

马茨翻了个白眼：“贱人。”

曼努埃尔伸手从马茨头一侧床边的桌子上够到了润滑剂：“如果你想要我解开它们，现在就告诉我。”

马茨挑起一边眉毛，然后摇了摇头：“不，当然不要。”

“好”曼努埃尔说，同时两根沾满润滑剂的手指已经来到了马茨穴口的边缘，然后戳了进去。它们扭转着，然后进得更深，寻找着年轻男人的敏感点。曼努埃尔找到了，手指蹭过去，马茨因此发出一声呻吟，牙齿陷进嘴唇，眼睛因为快感而紧闭着。曼努埃尔撤出了自己的手指，手掌微微托起马茨的大腿，插进了对方已经湿漉漉的屁股。

当他阴茎的头部进入马茨温暖的体内时曼努埃尔满足地长叹了一声，年轻男人包裹着他，他的屁股和他的老二之间的契合度太棒了简直像是天堂。过了好一会他才把自己整根埋入，没给马茨留下适应的时间，他只是抽出来又整根没入，手指深深抓进了马茨的大腿留下淤青，肉体大力撞击。他把马茨的腿抬得更高好让自己进得更深，最终找到了那个敏感点。“猜猜看你能不能只靠后面就射出来？”他发出咯咯的笑声，继续动作，每一击都准确地找到对方的敏感点，让马茨发出零碎的呜咽，哀叫着发出恳求。年轻男人觉得每一次抽送似乎都能让自己达到高潮，但没有被触碰阴茎就射给他带来的羞耻感让他总是无法到达那一步。他暗色的头发凌乱地贴在他的额头上，眼睛紧紧地闭着。终于，他射了出来，精液溅在自己的胸口上到处都是。在他高潮的时候曼努埃尔仍然继续干着他，然后放慢了节奏，感受着马茨紧紧地包着他。他临近高潮，胡乱地抽动了几下之后射在了马茨体内，仍然继续着抽送的动作，直到他的性器软下来曼努埃尔才把自己拔出来。

曼努埃尔平躺着，粗重的呼吸声在房间里响起。“你还好吗马茨？”马茨点了点头，突然意识到曼努埃尔其实看不到他的动作：“是的，除了被操翻了都好。”曼努埃尔大笑出声：“我猜你不会再违抗我了。”这回是马茨笑了：“即使我还得像这样被操一回我也仍然会那样做的。”曼努埃尔给了他一个露出牙齿的笑容，伸手解放了马茨的双腕，把他抱进怀里。“你今天任由我摆布的样子好棒。”“闭嘴，吻我。”曼努埃尔照做了。

END


End file.
